1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kneading massager, and particularly, to a light, thin and small sized kneading massager capable of relaxing the user's muscle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As for the conventional massage chair, please refer to the it mainly includes the following components: a base plate that has a top forming a rail level and a set block provided respectively at both ends of the plate; each of the set blocks has a hinge hole and a screw bolt whose two ends being hinged to the hinge holes, the one end thereof is connected to a power source so that the screw bolt is able to rotate between the two set blocks; a sliding seat with a hollow seat body capable of sliding on the rail level of the base plate and having a drilled hole horizontally passing through it, a screw bolt can be screwed into the drilled holes from two sides; two massage wheels that respectively include a power output shaft passing through the drilled hole of the sliding seat, a transmission gear in mesh with the screw bolt, and a contact roller emerged out of the sliding seat, the one end of the output shaft connected with the transmission gear and the other end with the contact roller.
Of course the above mentioned device is functional as a massager. However, employing an AC motor as its power source causes its overall structure heavy and bulky. Besides, massaging the body with contact rollers can hardly bring a comfortable feeling to the user, on the contrary, the user will feel painful on the back after the contact roller rolling on the back up and down for a long time. An improvement is seriously necessary.
The inventor has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and improving these defects and come up with a novel kneading massager as provided in this invention to eliminate the defects mentioned above.